Unchained Hearts, Surrender, My Love
by Kawaii-Aiko
Summary: Jhené Aiko is a normal girl who follows her own daily routine. That's until it suddenly changed causing her to meet a mysterious boy named, Sean Butler. Sean is there to change her routine, but is it for better or for worse?


**Unchained Hearts, Surrender, My Love **

**By: Kawaii-Akio**

**1**

It's the middle of autumn, and the leaves had started to change color -from green to orange, or autumn red. It has been three or four weeks since college classes had already started. The campus was filled with young adults walking back and forth from class to class, one of these young adults was known as Jhené. Jhené Aiko, she is an exchanged student from Japan who is going to college in America for a few years. She has only been in America for a few months, but she was already fluent in English. She was studying abroad in college, for engineering and computer programming. Jhené has always been a girl who would choose studying over partying anytime and being in America wasn't going to change that.

**2**

She moved slowly to her next class having at least twenty minutes to get there, so she wasn't in a rush. She pulled her sliding bag strip back onto her shoulder and glanced around. Even though she has been there for a few months she hasn't made any friends or acquaintances. She had actually distant herself from people, her mother once told her friends don't really mean much - because some of them won't be in your life forever. Though her mother had been bugging her to bring home a boyfriend during Thanksgiving vacation. Jhené hasn't been looking for a boyfriend, way to focused in her studying.

**3**

She reached the building and walked inside avoiding any human contact, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She really didn't know how to communicate with other people very well -whether it be in America or Japan. She wasn't a social outcast or anything, a lot of people actually wanted to be her friend but she would simply deny them. She turned the corner and walked into the first door on the right, she was always the first one in class. She walked over to the front and sits down running her fingers through her auburn hair.

**4**

Jhené had found many of the boys at this university attractive, but wouldn't dare approach them - out of fear that she'll embarrass herself. She was a girl of few words, and probably wouldn't be able to keep up a single conversation. She didn't have many topics to talk about, unless it was computer programming. The class started to get full after the five minute mark, she looked over towards her side to see who had sat next to her. It wasn't like she was going to start a conversation with him or her. The teacher walked in a couple minutes later and started teaching the class.

**5**

Jhené started to take notes quietly while she listened to the teacher. After this class she was planning on hitting up the library for some studying. The people around the campus probably thought she was weird, because she never did anything fun like go out partying or hit up the latest night club. Even the geeks and nerds had their own ideas of fun time and didn't study as much as her. She sighed softly, she needed a social life or she'll probably die alone. Maybe instead of going to the library she'll go to the closest coffee shop.

**6**

After class Jhené decided to stay after a little longer, she was going over the notes like she always did. She has been doing the same routine for the past few months and needed to change it up before she get bored of the same old thing. Her pencil 'magically' rolled off her desk, she sighed heavily and bend over to pick it up. She crawled allow the floor, the pencil had managed to go across the room.

**7**

"What are you doing?" Someone said walking into the room.

**8**

This definitely wasn't part of her normal routine, no one ever comes in here this late after class. She quickly sat back onto her knees in embarrassment looking over her shoulder towards the person that walked into the room. It was a male, about 6'1", he rather tall. He looked like he played sports and on of them college boys who parties too much. "I...dropped...my pencil," she spoke lowly bowing her head.

**9**

The male walked over towards her pencil and picked it up, "why are you in here so late?" He asked walking over towards her giving her back the pencil.

**10**

Jhené took the pencil quickly and stood up staring at him, why was he talking to her. Why was he even here in the first place. She held the pencil close to herself, "I was just going over my notes." She turned around going back to her desk putting her thing in her bag. She looked over towards him, "what are you doing here class is over?"

**11**

The male walked over towards the wall leaning against it, "I'm just here because I'm bored...I didn't think anyone would be here" he spoke almost carefully while he talked to Jhené.

**12**

Jhené noticed this, he was talking as if she'll run away. She put her bag strip over her shoulder and stared at him for a bit. Was this a sign telling her that she needed to change up her daily routine. The she should stop living in fear under a rock, "what's your name?"

**13**

The boy smirked, "Sean, Sean Butler."


End file.
